Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a supporting character in the Disney•Pixar Toy Story series voiced by Annie Potts as a porcelain shepherdess figurine and Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in the films. Bo Peep and her sheep were originally adornments of Molly's bedside lamp. She is also the deuteragonist of Toy Story 4. Appearance Bo Peep is a slender porcelain shepherdess figurine with fair "vinyl" skin, hair hand-painted in blonde, and blue eyes. She wears 2 main outfits throughout the Toy Story franchise. In the first two Toy Story films, as well as a flashback in Toy Story 4, she wore pink short-sleeved dress with a large white skirt containing pink polka-dots and frills on the top, a blue corset, light blue bloomers, black "plastic" Mary Jane shoes, a pink bonnet, and a blue "plastic" cane. In Toy Story 4, Dog-Daze, and the Senior Year series, Bo now sports a pink bow in her hair, and wearing the light blue undergarments she was always seen wearing under her dress, along with having appeared to have suffered a couple of injuries due to the bandages on her upper right arm, left wrist, and her shepherdess crook(which she gives to Duke in the Dog-Daze series). She still has her shepherdess dress and bonnet, but wears them while inside the antique store and uses her dress as a cape when rescuing the lost toys. Personality Bo Peep is a very romantic and level headed toy. She has strong feelings for Woody, which cause her (along with Slinky ) to give him the benefit of the doubt when he allegedly murders Buzz Lightyear , whom she clearly considers attractive as well, and consistently whispers to the wall her worries about where Woody could be. Despite this, she still behaves like a free spirit. She only believes what she has witnessed for herself, such as when she looks into Lenny's visor and sees Buzz riding behind Woody aboard RC, while the rest of the toys immediately take her word for it. Biography Toy Story In Toy Story, Bo Peep is introduced as Woody's love interest. When Andy is playing with them, he makes Bo Peep the damsel that Woody must save. Later, she offers to get someone to watch her sheep, with the intention of spending time alone with Woody. She and Slinky are the only toys in Andy's room who believed that Woody would not intentionally harm Buzz when he accidentally pushed him out of the window, although when Woody exposes Buzz's severed arm, she begins to doubt him while the other toys are more convinced to take Mr. Potato Head's side in turning against Woody. She is shown to be shocked upon hearing about Woody's disappearance when Andy comes back home from Pizza Planet, not knowing he is being brought home after being caught along with Buzz by Sid Philips. On the night before the moving day, Bo Peep is shown to be worried about Woody when she sees a sad Andy sleeping while holding his cowboy hat, saying that if only he could see how much Andy misses him. Later, after witnessing Woody being thrown out of the moving truck under Mr. Potato Head's orders after being mistaken for trying to kill another toy, Bo Peep helps the toys realize that "Woody was telling the truth" when she and Lenny spot Woody approaching the moving truck with Buzz and RC, and the toys brighten up, realizing what they have done and feeling guilty and remorseful over their actions, with Bo Peep ordering Rocky to lower the moving truck's ramp to help get RC back on the truck, but it was too late as RC's batteries run out. At the end of Toy Story, Bo Peep drags Woody in close under the mistletoe and kisses him repeatedly. Woody's later seen with lipstick marks all over his face. This is the only time she's seen without her bonnet. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, she is devastated after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody. When Buzz plans a rescue, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him) and waves goodbye to Buzz and the other toys, wishing them good luck, as they leave on their mission to rescue Woody. After the toys return home, Woody shows her his arm, fixed by Andy himself, which she greatly admires. Finally, she and Woody are seen together with Buzz and Jessie as they enjoy watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". When Toy Story 2 came out, interviews with the various characters were posted on the official movie site. In one interview with Bo Peep, she was asked, "Are you worried about Woody's relationship with Jessie?" She replies: "There is nothing to worry about; me and Jessie are good friends. Woody and Jessie act like brother and sister more than anything else. Now it's not Woody, but a certain space toy who is head over heels for Jessie, but you didn't hear that from me." Toy Story 3 Bo Peep only appears in the home videos Andy's mom recorded of Andy playing with his toys. She is later mentioned by Woody and Rex during their staff meeting. As Woody mentions that the group has lost toys in the past at yard sales and spring cleanings (such as Wheezy and Etch A Sketch), Rex mentions Bo, which visibly saddens Woody. Toy Story 4 Bo Peep returned in Toy Story 4 with a major role. In the film, it is revealed she is indeed Molly's toy and part of a lamp, despite this detail not receiving mention in the first two films. It is also revealed exactly how Bo came to be separated from Andy's Toys about seven years prior to the events of Toy Story 3. Nine years prior to the events of Toy Story 4 and roughly 3 years after Toy Story 2, Bo is involved in the rescue effort to save RC, who was stuck in a flowing storm drain during a thunderstorm on a rainy night. While the toys succeed, Bo, her sheep, and their lamp are placed in a box and given away to a man who takes the box to his car in the rain. When he runs back to the house for one of his forgotten possessions, Woody attempts to assist Bo and her sheep in an escape attempt- in hopes of returning them to Andy's room; but she assures him that being taken away is part of being a toy. Bo tries to convince Woody to come with her and although Woody is tempted, hearing Andy calling his name convinces him to stay with the Toys, ultimately parting with Bo. Since leaving the antique store, Bo has chosen to live a life of adventure in the outside world. Bo now sports a pink bow in her hair, and now wears the light blue undergarments she was previously seen wearing under her dress, along with several noticeable cosmetic injuries- indicated by the bandages on her upper right arm, left wrist, and her shepherdess crook, where the porcelain suffered numerous cracks. She spent several years living in an antique store, helping the lost toys who passed through find new homes there. She still has her shepherdess dress and bonnet, donning them in her traditionally worn manner while inside the antique store- while opting to use her dress as a cape when rescuing the lost toys. Woody encounters Bo while on a road trip with his new toy owner, Bonnie Anderson. The encounter takes place while trying to retrieve Forky- resulting in the discovery of a rather expansive playground. After observing the numerous toys who call the playground home, Woody stumbles across one very familiar shepherdess- his long lost Bo. Bo is there with many other lost toys waiting to play with the kids who exit their bus route at the playground stop. Though the two are happy to see each other again after so many years, they discover that they now have different philosophies concerning what it means to be a toy.1 Bo's new friends include Giggle McDimples, Duke Caboom, and many others, who aid Woody in retrieving Forky and returning him to his home. They rally Buzz, Duke Caboom, Ducky, and Bunny on their rescue mission, entering the antique shop in search of Forky. Gabby Gabby and her Bensons force the group to leave the antique shop without Forky once again, and Bo consequently denounces any further rescue attempts in the interest of the safety of the group. After Woody willingly submits to the surgical removal of his voicebox, the Bensons implant the newly acquired voicebox into Gabby Gabby. Gabby, with her newfound confidence, climbs atop a nearby shelf, vying for Harmony's attention. Woody watches as Gabby is almost instantaneously rejected by Harmony, and is tossed into a nearby basket. Woody refuses to leave after witnessing this turn of events, eventually convincing Gabby to leave the shop with himself and the rest of the toys. Bo, Duke, Ducky, and Bunny eventually regroup with Woody, Forky, and Gabby at the antique shop, and the group collectively departs the shop to return to Bonnie's RV. The toys climb atop the nearby carnival's ferris wheel, and with Bo's encouragement and Duke's riding skills, the group continues toward the agreed rallying location. Gabby eventually decides to join the side of a lost child at the carnival, marking her departure from the Toys, setting off on her newfound life as a child's toy. The rest of the group meets with Buzz after he successfully pilots Bonnie's RV to the carousel, where the Toys exchange bittersweet farewells. Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom say goodbye to Woody as he approaches the RV to return to Bonnie and the Toys. But after Buzz advises Woody to follow his heart, Woody decides he cannot leave Bo once again. Woody sprints back to Bo, and the two tightly embrace each other. The other toys come out and Jessie gives Bo a big hug. Before Woody leaves for good, he turns to Jessie, affixing his Sheriff's badge to her vest, effectively crowning her as the new guardian and leader of the Toys. The group hugs Woody goodbye and then bids a final farewell to Bo and Woody. As the other toys pull away in Bonnie's RV, Woody admires his new life as a free toy. The camera pans out as Bo and her newly reunited deputy direct their gaze over the ever expansive world they now share as home. Trivia * Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. * Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 Toy Story 1 and 2''DVDs. * Bo Peep is a playable character on ''Toy Story Racer. * The original logic to Bo Peep never joining on adventures throughout the Toy Story franchise was due to her fragile porcelain nature, which put her at constant risk of being damaged or killed moreso than the other, more durable toys. Ironically, by Toy Story 4, Bo has developed a more adventurous personality and constantly puts herself at risk through parkour and rescue missions for the good of others. ** Despite being made of porcelain, Bo Peep is shown wearing a different outfit in the present day of Toy Story 4, which she is implied to have always had under her original dress. This suggests that while Bo herself is made of porcelain, her outfit was actual fabric. *** By the present day, Bo has become visibly damaged. Her right arm is broken at the bicep, her left arm broken at the forearm, and her Shepherd's crook is broken towards the top and secured with the wiring. Bo keeps her broken body held together with bandages, which when attached securely allow her to maneuver her broken limbs. The tape does have a tendency to fail, in one such case causing Woody to inadvertently pull her arm off. While this horrified Woody, Bo simply laughed at the incident, claiming it "happens all the time." * She was renamed Betty in the Latin American dub of the first film, though the dubs of the subsequent films restored her original name. * Even though she is Woody's love interest, many confuse Jessie to be Woody's girlfriend. So much so that they're are couples costumes of Woody and Jessie that couples wear.2 Gallery Bo_Peep_PNG.png Bo_Peep (2).png Bo Peep_DD.PNG Bo Peep SY.png